


Mick's Dating Life

by Serenity1



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Hayley wants to be matchmaker for Mick but there was already someone in his mind.
Relationships: Mick Kanic & Brody Romero
Kudos: 2





	Mick's Dating Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Power Rangers Ninja Steel.
> 
> I do not have a beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. This is my first time writing a Power Rangers fanfic. Enjoy the one shot.
> 
> \---------

"I seriously don't get why we need to do a parent-teacher conference night," Sarah said scoffing as she and the rest of the power rangers went inside the base.

"Yeah, you two don't have to come tomorrow night unless you want to," Preston said looking at both Brody and Levi.

Brody sighed, "Levi and I do want to experience this but it won't be the same without our dad," he said as Levi nodded in agreement.

"So Mick, what will you be planning to do for tomorrow night?" Calvin asked quickly changing the subject.

"It's shop class, nothing really much to tell except what we do and how great you guys are doing," Mick said with a shrug.

"Hmmm, hey Mick, have you thought to experience dating here?" Hayley asked.

"Oh no," Calvin groaned beside her as Hayley ignored her boyfriend.

"Dating? What's that?" Mick asked looking at the two.

"See, he doesn't know what it is, Hayley. Just ignore her, Mick," Calvin said quickly.

"Dating is where you meet someone and fall in love with, just like Calvin and I," Hayley explained.

"You mean like Princess Viera?" Mick asked as he had a small blush on his face but he quickly turns around before the rangers could see.

"Yes, just like.... wait, what?" Hayley asked surprised.

Sarah squealed happily as she was standing in front of Mick. "His face is all turning red, you guys!"

Redbot looked at them, "it happens when Mick talks about Princess Viera all the time to me," he explained.

"Why don't you tell her, Mick?" Hayley asked smiling as she went to them.

Mick shook his head quickly as he was looking down at the table and was pretending to fix something.

"Why not?" Preston asked as he was beginning to be interested in Mick's love life.

"She's part of the royal family while I'm just a...." Mick began and sighed, "shapeshifter."

"What does that got to do with anything? Look at Brody," Levi began as his brother shot him a dark look, "he started to date a guy a few days ago," he said.

"LEVI!"

There was silence within the group as Mick also stopped what he was doing and he had turned to look at them.

"What? There's no shame that you're bisexual," Levi said.

"LEVI!" 

"He was telling me like a few months ago that he wished he should have told Mick how he felt on that spaceship," Levi explained.

Brody sighed and without another word or look at either of them he left the base.

"I.... I didn't know," Mick said surprised shaking his head.

"You know his never going to forgive you now, right?" Sarah said looking at Levi.

"At least it's out in the open," Levi replied, "I mean, we don't care if he is bisexual or not, right? Just like Mick and Princess Viera should be together," he added.

There was silence till Preston was the first one to speak: "I better get going, I'll be late for class," he said as he left.

"Wait for me, Preston!" Sarah quickly calls out to him as she bid farewell and left.

"Not everyone likes the idea of someone being bisexual, Levi," Hayley said as she turns to leave the base.

"That doesn't sound like Preston," Mick said.

Calvin shrugged, "think before you blurt things out, Levi," he said as he said goodbye before leaving with Hayley.

"What did I do wrong?" Levi asked surprised looking at Mick.

Mick sighed, "a lot of things, Levi. Now if you'll excuse me," he said and he left the base without another word.

Now that Brody's feelings were out in the opened, he wasn't sure how to feel. He was a shapeshifter alien while Brody was human. 

The same would be said with Princess Viera except she was part of the royal family, how was he able to cope with that?

Mick roamed around the school to clear his head before it was time for class. He knew he had to talk to Brody soon.

He was sure that it was forbidden of having a teacher and student relationship, but if they do agree on waiting, maybe? Plus there was the fact that Brody was seeing someone already.

After all, he wasn't around here and he was sure that his parents wouldn't mind if he was with someone that's different.

His love life was a complicated one and he needed to do a bit more research on the dating rituals that are here on Earth.

"Hey Mick, wait up!" A sudden voice called out suddenly.

Mick stopped and turned to see a student walking up to him. He smiled at the student as he needed an answer to his question.

It was time for teacher mode.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------
> 
> How was it? Yay or nay? This story takes place before season 2.
> 
> I've been binge watching Power Rangers Ninja Steel on netflix lately and Mick is one of my favorites.


End file.
